


Hold You Tight

by daebaek214



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Baekhyun, Domestic, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Jongdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daebaek214/pseuds/daebaek214
Summary: Jongdae wants to marry Baekhyun, but he has yet to find the right timing.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Kudos: 39





	Hold You Tight

**Author's Note:**

> This story just popped out of my head suddenly, and was written only for 1 day! I don’t even know if this has any direction 😭😭 since this is unbetaed I’m such a lame and frustrated author. 
> 
> This is my first time to write some smut, so please bear with me, I don’t really know if this is a good story, and if the title is fit for the story 😭 I tried my best for baekchen 😭

“I’m home!” Jongdae said as he entered their house but silence met him. It’s quite unusual for their flat to be quiet especially with a boyfriend like Baekhyun, every time he comes home, it’s either Baekhyun’s in front of the tv watching some music shows, or he’s showering or cooking something for dinner while singing his lungs out. Baekhyun’s work finishes earlier than his own since he’s a regular office worker. He comes home as early as 4pm or 5pm because his office is just a 10 minute drive from their home, unlike him, he is a college professor and his schedule starts 2pm and finishes at 7pm.

“Baek?” he called once but he got no answer so he walked towards their bedroom and there his boyfriend is, sleeping soundly on their shared bed taking up almost all the space of their king size bed.

He must be tired. He smiled upon seeing the calm sleeping face of his boyfriend and damn he’s so whipped. He’s been thinking about proposing to him but he just can’t find the right timing to get down on one knee and ask him to marry him. He is quite sure now that Baekhyun’s the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He bent down and dropped a light kiss on his boyfriend’s temple before he get rid of his clothes and get changed into a more comfortable one.

He sat again at the edge of their bed, the slight movement caused Baekhyun to slightly open his eyes.

“Wake up sleepy head~” Jongdae cooed as Baekhyun stretched his arms.

“You’re here. What time is it?”

“Hm, it’s almost 8pm.”

“Oh fuck! I haven’t cooked dinner yet!” Baekhyun exclaimed and get up quickly making him feel a little dizzy, good thing Jongdae caught him before he stumbled on the floor.

“Careful and watch your filthy mouth.” Jongdae scolded him. His boyfriend really act like a child sometimes that’s why his professor like attitude comes out whenever Baekhyun is like this.

“Sorry, I just felt bad I haven’t even cooked dinner for you.” Baekhyun pouted.

“It’s okay, we can order takeout.”

“Are you sure? I can cook something quickly.”

“You look tired, it’s okay, let’s just order some Chinese noodles.”

“I want some pork cutlets too!”

“Fine your highness~”

“You’re the best Dae! I love you~”

“Yeah, I know I’m the best boyfriend you could ever have.”

“ok, just this once.”

Later that night, they decided to watch some movies in Netflix and Baekhyun cried nonstop.

“Why tell her you love her when you will just hurt her like that?” Baekhyun said blowing his nose in a tissue for the nth time. Jongdae doesn't know why Baekhyun loves watching drama and the likes when he’s just going to cry like a baby?

“Yah! Kim Jongdae, remember this, if you’re only going to hurt me like that, I’ll be sure to cut your dick off.”

“oooh I’m scared.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’d rather do that.” Jongdae said and winked at his boyfriend.

“Pervert.”

“You love me.”

“Be thankful I do.”

“I love you too.” Jongdae finished the argument with a gentle kiss on Baekhyun’s lips.

They continued watching the drama while Jongdae kept on comforting his very emotional boyfriend. He run his hands on Baekhyun’s hair until the latter fell asleep. Jongdae let the elder sleep for a while and decided to just finish the movie before he tried to wake his boyfriend up.

“Hey baby wake up, let’s go to bed. You can’t sleep properly here.” He whispered to Baekhyun’s ear and placed a small kiss in his earlobe. Baekhyun just hummed but didn’t budge.

Jongdae just admired Baekhyun’s beauty. The way his lips are slightly parted and the cute little mole just above his lips that drives him so crazy. What on earth did he do to deserve this lovely guy in front of him. Just the sight of the love of his life makes him think of ways on how to propose again. Their anniversary is coming soon, he’s considering the idea of proposing on that day. The idea is nerve wracking, he hopes Baekhyun will say yes.

Anniversary day...

Jongdae told Baekhyun to meet him in a hotel for the reservation he made for their anniversary celebration. He rented one small private room and he and his friends prepared everything that is needed from the balloons, flowers, the decorations, the candlelight dinner and of course the ring. Baekhyun texted him that he’s on his way now and he’s nothing but a nervous mess.

He’s pacing back and forth and his friend Kyungsoo looks like he’s going to strangle him anytime soon.

“You know Jongdae you’re starting to annoy me, can you please stop pacing and stay put and wait for Baekhyun?”

“How do you think I could calm down? What if he turned me down? What if he break up with me? What if he’ll say no? I don’t think I could afford any of those!” Jongdae whined and Kyungsoo just sighed trying to understand his friend’s situation.

“Look Dae, stop being a pessimist. I’m sure Baekhyun will say yes. You’ve been together for 8 years and you clearly showed him that you love him dearly so I doubt he’ll have the heart to say no and I know Baekhyun loves you just as much, so please calm down okay? Sit down and wait for him calmly.”

“Kyungsoo’s right Dae, I’m sure Baekhyun will say yes no matter what. He’s a big idiot if he say no to you trust me.” Chanyeol told him as well. That calmed him down a bit.

He received another text from Baekhyun saying he’s already outside the hotel. They checked everything all over again and when everything looks perfect, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol went to their hiding place behind the thick curtains. Just in time, they heard the doorbell ringing and Jongdae’s heart pounded hard against his chest again, he looked at Baekhyun’s face thru the front door security camera and damn, he just looks so perfect and Jongdae is whipped once again. Even after 8 years, he still loves Baekhyun just as much as when they first met.

He suddenly start to reminisce the day he first saw the cute pouting boy who doesn’t have an umbrella and it is raining hard. He stood beside the boy until the other noticed him, and he offered the boy his own umbrella.

“Take it. I can wait for the rain to stop.”

“But—“

“No buts, just take it, I saw you pouting and you look like you wanted to go home badly, just take it.”

“Thanks.” Baekhyun gave him a shy smile and took his umbrella together with his heart.

And now they’re 8 years in the making. He’s really thankful that Baekhyun forgot his umbrella that day, if he didn’t, he might not have the chance to offer this wonderful guy a lifetime with him.

He opened the door of the room for his boyfriend and Baekhyun looked around the room in wonder.

“What is this all about?” Baekhyun asked obliviously but the smile he offered Jongdae almost ripped his face in half.

“Happy Anniversary my love~” Jongdae said and he handed Baekhyun a bouquet of red and white carnation before he closed the gap between them and captured Baekhyun’s lips for a quick kiss.

“Happy Anniversary too~ I know today’s a special day for us, but you don’t have to surprise me with these kind of stuffs, your presence is enough for me y’know?” Baekhyun said appreciating everything around him.

“This is more special than all those anniversaries we had so just go with the flow okay?” Jongdae said as he guide Baekhyun in one of the seats in the table he prepared for their candlelight dinner.

Jongdae turned on the music and played a soft love song, then he poured their glasses with champagne. He opened the covered food and they each have steak on their plates, Jongdae just can’t take his eyes off of Baekhyun. He’s really in love, no, he’s whipped.

“Yah, you’re making me conscious. Stop staring at me and eat.” Baekhyun said as he chuckled.

“I love you.” Jongdae said out of nowhere.

“What was that for?”

“Why, can’t I tell my boyfriend that I love him?”

“Well... you can, it’s just that it’s out of nowhere.”

Jongdae just smiled. His heart still beats just as fast as when he first told Baekhyun that he loves him. They had their own fights and misunderstandings but none of those made him feel less in love.

Baekhyun smiled at his boyfriend and continued eating his steak. He finds this set up really odd, they’ve spent their past anniversaries at their house the most, sometimes they eat out but this, this is just overwhelming.. He loved this man for 8 years already and he knows him so well but he only discovered this romantic side of him just now.

“Is there something wrong Baek? Don’t you like the food?”

“No, I’m just— I’ve known you for years and I just find this very odd. I didn’t know you have this romantic side of you. I thought you only know how to whine.” Baekhyun chuckled.

Jongdae pouted.

“You can just say thank you y’know?”

“No, I’d rather tell you that I love you.” Baekhyun said with a wide grin on his face.

The music finished and the next song played and this is Jongdae’s cue to ask Baekhyun to dance with him.

“May I have this dance?” Jongdae asked his palms are open for Baekhyun to take.

But Baekhyun just laughed like there’s no tomorrow and Jongdae pouted. His boyfriend really knows how to ruin a moment.

“Yah!” he whined.

“Pfftt.. s-sorry hahahaha it’s just that— hahahaha I pfft... I can’t take this anymore!” Baekhyun laughed because he knows, Jongdae has two left foot and he’s just trying hard to ask him to dance. Not that he’s mocking his boyfriend, it’s just that he’s too happy to see that his boyfriend is trying too hard to be romantic but he appreciates it so much, he just love teasing his boyfriend.

“You really love ruining a moment eh?” Jongdae said as he continued pouting.

“No.. hahaha oh my God! Hahaha!”

“Go on, laugh until you die.” Jongdae said as he slumped back on his chair.

This is one of the reasons he’s afraid of doing romantic things, his boyfriend is a piece of ass and will tease him to death for loving him so much.

“Fine, fine you crybaby, let’s dance I’m sorry... pfft..”

“No, just laugh until you ran out of oxygen.”

“Aww my baby is mad~ I’m really sorry, come on, the song’s going to end soon.”

“And whose fault is that?” Jongdae said full of sass.

Baekhyun, the great Baekhyun just laughed.

“Come on, I want to dance with you~” Baekhyun said and took Jongdae’s hands to stand up.

“Bitch.” Jongdae whispered and Baekhyun chuckled.

Baekhyun put his arms around Jongdae’s neck and the younger put his own around his boyfriend’s waist. They put their foreheads together and danced to the beat of the slow music.

“Hey. Kidding aside, thank you for this. Thank you for everything. For making me feel loved all these years. You know my past, I never had any relationships longer than 5 months but this, I still can’t believe that we’ve been together for 8 years. I love you. I just love you so much.” Baekhyun said as he looked at Jongdae’s eyes like he’s looking at his own reflection in his boyfriend’s brown orbs. A small tear escaped the elder’s eyes, and Jongdae is fast enough to wipe it away.

“I’m lucky to have you. Those who didn’t know your worth may go to hell but I thank them for letting you go because if not, you wouldn’t be here with me tonight.” Jongdae said and crossed the small gap that’s between them to capture Baekhyun’s lips and kissed him tenderly. He thinks this is the timing he’s been waiting for. He let go of the elder’s waist and reached for the small box that’s resting in his pockets all night.

He cued Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to open the curtains and just in time, the fireworks display started.

“Wow... it’s beautiful.” Baekhyun said as he admired the fireworks display in front of him. He turned to look at Jongdae beside him but he saw his boyfriend kneeling on one knee with a small box with a ring opened up for him.

“I may not say this again in this lifetime but you’re more beautiful than those fireworks. Byun Baekhyun, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?”

And Baekhyun’s tears fell like it’s not gonna stop. He tried wiping it away, but he’s too overwhelmed and he just can’t stop crying. Is he dreaming? Is this really is it? He always dreamed of a lifetime with someone who will love him unconditionally and now, the said someone is in front of him asking for his hand and he just can’t believe it. Jongdae may be a brat sometimes, but he’s sure with one thing. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Jongdae. He wants to put up with the other’s sarcasm and sassiness for the rest of his life. He wants to create more beautiful memories with him, He wants to create a family with him, he wants to adopt a dog and a child with him. Just as the younger looked worried and is going to stand up, he said his answer.

“Yes. I will marry you Jongdae.” Baekhyun said and let Jongdae put the ring in his finger and hugged him tight as he cried in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“Ssshhh... stop crying now, we’re getting married, you should be happy right?” Jongdae said as he comforted his boyfriend from crying.

“I hate you, this is the reason why you’re acting strange tonight!” Baekhyun said.

“Well.” Said Jongdae and shrugged his shoulder.

Then Kyungsoo and Chanyeol went out of their hiding place and pulled the party poppers.

“They were here?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yeah, they helped me set this up.”

“Congratulations to the two of you~” Chanyeol said.

“Congratulations man!” Kyungsoo said and went to give a bro hug to the newly engaged couple.

“Jongdae is such a crybaby, too nervous you might say no.” Chanyeol revealed and Jongdae blushed.

“Why would you even think that?”

“I don’t know, you might not be ready yet.”

Baekhyun kissed him again this time it’s passionate. They lip locked for a while before they heard a low whisper of ‘gross’ from Kyungsoo.

They separated and smiled at each other.

“I guess we should go now? We’re not a fan of voyeurism. We don’t want a live show.” Kyungsoo said and pulled Chanyeol out of the room.

“Thank you for everything guys!” Jongdae said before the door closed.

“So...” Jongdae said

“So what?” Baekhyun answered.

“What do you want to do?” Jongdae awkwardly asked.

“Do whatever you want.” Baekhyun answered truthfully and Jongdae chuckled before capturing the elder’s lips for the nth time tonight.

Jongdae led him to the bed that’s still filled with rose petals but they don’t care. The kiss they’re sharing now is the hottest kiss they ever shared together. Their tongues danced against each other fighting for dominance but Jongdae wins, he then travelled down to kiss Baekhyun’s sensitive spot right behind his ear. They get rid of each other’s clothes and Jongdae reached for the lube inside the bedside drawer. He coated his fingers with enough amount of lube then dive in to kiss Baekhyun again. Baekhyun moaned when Jongdae inserted his forefinger inside him. When he thinks it’s already loose enough, he inserted another finger before he moved it in and out of Baekhyun’s body. Baekhyun almost screamed when his boyfriend hit his sensitive spot that is his prostate.

“Ah, Jongdae please...”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me already... I need you inside me now!”

“Ooh, aggressive...”

“Please baby please...”

“Sure babe, you know I can’t deny you anything~” Jongdae said and kissed Baekhyun again, he purposely bit the elder’s lips to distract him from his penetration. He pumped his cock with lube three to four times before he positioned himself at Baekhyun’s entrance. He pushed the head of his cock inside and Baekhyun almost screamed in pleasure.

He wait for Baekhyun to adjust to his cock’s length and when his boyfriend nodded to continue, he started to move slowly until Baekhyun begged him to go faster.

“Harder please... ahhh...”

“You’re so loud. I’m going to gag you next time.”

Jongdae moved with animalistic velocity and when he felt the straining of his legs, he rolled himself and put Baekhyun on top of him without removing his dick inside.

“Ride me..” Jongdae seductively said.

He held Baekhyun’s hips and guided him as he bounced on Jongdae’s dick and the pleasure is much more fulfilling in this position.

Jongdae groaned just seeing Baekhyun’s ass take all of his dick. The elder moaned loudly every time Jongdae hits his prostate.

“I— I’m cumming...” Baekhyun said with his pleasured voice.

But Jongdae pulled out of him.

“What the?”

“On your hands and knees. Face down, ass up.” Jongdae said full of dominance and Baekhyun obliged desperate to cum.

Jongdae kissed both of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks and the elder gasped when he felt Jongdae’s tongue inside him instead of his dick.

“Ahhh, fuck Jongdae, don’t stop...”

“Fuck Baek, you taste delicious....”

“Please let me cum baby, please...” Baekhyun plead and he tried to touch himself but Jongdae tapped his hand.

“You know I don’t like it when you touch yourself right? You’re cumming only because of my dick understood?” Jongdae whispered against Baekhyun’s ears. He kissed Baekhyun’s lips gently before he pushed himself inside of his boyfriend’s body again. He pounded hard inside and Baekhyun clenched his ass to squeeze Jongdae’s dick and the younger felt himself almost there.

He fasten his pace and trailed kisses onto Baekhyun’s back before whispering a soft ‘I love you’ to his boyfriend’s ear.

“You may cum now baby...” Jongdae said and cupped Baekhyun’s dick to prevent him from dirtying the hotel’s bedsheets. He groaned as he released his own cum inside Baekhyun and the latter splattered his come on Jongdae’s hands. When they were both satisfied he kissed Baekhyun’s lips once again before he pulled out and looked for something to clean them up.

“That’s the most amazing sex we ever had.” Baekhyun commented.

“I know right.” Jongdae chuckled and settled himself beside Baekhyun.

“Thank you for this Dae... you really made me happy tonight. I love you so much. Happy anniversary.” Baekhyun said and kissed his boyfriend again.

“I love you too. Now, sleep. I know you’re tired.”

Jongdae hummed a soft song to Baekhyun’s ears before he himself fell asleep too. It was amazing indeed. Everything was all worth it. Having Baekhyun beside him is enough but having him as his husband is the greatest thing he could ever have in this lifetime.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’m sorry for the typos and wrong grammars. Please feel free to leave a comment, it will be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Let’s be friends on Twitter~


End file.
